Generally, vehicles include a variety of electrical field equipment. Such electrical field equipment is constructed such that power and signals are supplied to the electrical field equipment through a plurality of wires. Furthermore, a plurality of connectors is used for electrically connecting the wires to each other.
In other words, connectors provided on ends of wires are coupled to each other, so that two or more wires are electrically connected to each other without permanent connection, thus electrically connecting the variety of electrical field equipment to each other.
However, in a conventional technique, when it is desired to short some wires of a vehicle during a wiring process, a separate connector for wire shorting must be used. As such, if a separate connector for wire shorting is used, the length of wires is increased and, as well, the number of terminals is increased. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage in that tape must be unwound from a previously assembled wiring harness when a rewiring process is required.
In addition, to set circuits for speakers, side rear view mirrors, backup lamps, license lamps, trunk lid solenoids, etc., separate connection terminals for connection of wires are necessary. However, such connection terminals are not strongly resistant to vibration of the vehicle, thus deteriorating quality of the vehicle.